Varsity
by Ryoko-onee
Summary: What if you gave the seishi American names and placed them in a high school setting? Check it out.
1. Name Game

1.1.1 Name Game  
  
Disclaimer: Extra! Extra! I don't own FY!!!  
  
Author Notes: You know what…. I'm gonna give the characters American names in this one. Well, mostly American. I was thinking about what their names would be if they were ever dubbed for NICKELODEON, or even DISNEY!!! Dun dun dun….  
  
Oh yeah! The first setting is at the beginning of a football game.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Mitsukake Bob Henderson- The North Star football coach  
  
Tasuki Tony Isaac- Football player, and student at North Star High  
  
Tamahome Craig Jacobs- Football player, and student at South Star High  
  
Nuriko Toni Ricks- Football player, and student at North Star High  
  
Chichiri Christopher Kelly- Ex-con, and student at South Star High  
  
Chiriko Christian Jones- Water boy for football team, and student at South Star High  
  
Hotohori Ashley McDabbs- Male cheerleader for football, and student at North Star High  
  
Miaka Erica Smith- Cheerleader for football, and student at North Star High  
  
Yui Brittany Peterson- Cheerleader for football, and student at South Star High  
  
Nakago Tommy Cobb- Principal at South Star High  
  
Tomo Arnold Denny- Student at South Star High  
  
Soi Daniel Huston- Principal at North Star High  
  
Suboshi Stanley Roberts- Male cheerleader for football, and student at South Star High  
  
Amiboshi Jonathan Roberts- Student Jock at North Star High  
  
Miboshi Eugene Scott- Water boy for football, and student at North Star High  
  
Ashitare Fred Stimey- Football coach for South Star High  
  
Kouji Michael Cummings- Basketball player, and student at North Star High  
  
Nyan Nyan Amy Jamie (weird)- Cheerleaders' sponsor's daughter, and 7 years old  
  
Taiitsu-kun Stephanie Jamie- Cheerleaders' sponsor, or coach for North Star High  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
Strange isn't it? Well this will go along with my simple little story that is attached. Good reading to you! Oh yeah! The disclaimer above applies to all of the following chapter installments. Please don't sue. Ja! 


	2. Prelude that kind of sucks

1.1 Varsity 1  
  
" Tony! Toni! Get over here!" The two players ran up to their huddled up teammates. " Okay. We're going to go out there and hit'em hard. Got that? Tony, You've got number 24. He's supposed to be "hot stuff"." He laughed. " Feh, they're just exaggerating. We're going to show them what real playing is all about." Coach Henderson looked at his team sternly. "We are the North Star Warriors. We are undefeated. WE will win. Who are we?" " WARRIORS!" " I SAID WHO ARE WE?" " NORTH STAR WARRIORS" " On three. One, two, three." " WIN" The huddle dispersed and the players went onto the field.  
  
Not too far away, the same thing was happening. " ONE, TWO, THREE" " SOUTH STAR!!" The opposing team joined them on the field. The referee walked onto field. " Alright, you boys play fair. I'm Ref. Reynolds. You're North, and you're South. Now that we've done introductions we're going to flip to see who's kicking off. Call it. Coach Henderson and Coach Stimey?" "Heads." The coin landed on heads. " North Star gets the kick-off."  
  
It wasn't too long before their man, Number 66, was tackled down after catching the ball. The two teams faced off, each on opposite sides. As they waited for the whistle, a small conversation started between two players…  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
How do you like my prelude? Don't worry. It gets better. I think this chapter kind of sucks, because I know nearly nothing about football. I just asked my dad some stuff about it. This story is more in a high school setting. There won't be any more football mentioned after my next chapter. Well, at least in detail. I don't know. I'll have to see. Anyways, review please. 


	3. That wasn't very nice Tony and Toni

Varsity 2  
  
As the players waited anxiously for the whistle, the hostility between two players in particular finally exploded. The player known as Craig spoke.  
  
"We're going to kick your asses and send you back to where you came from with your tails between your legs. Everyone knows South Star is the best."  
  
The player known as Tony smirked. He then turned his head to the player beside him. " Ya hear that Toni? This jerk thinks he's gonna kick our asses."  
  
Toni laughed. " He must be mistaken. Tell him how it's gonna go down Tony."  
  
" First of all, North Star is the best. Second of all, nobody can kick my ass, much less Toni's."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Tony laughed. " Do you know what bothers me the most though?"  
  
The other boy sneered. " No, tell me."  
  
" How the hell did you expect to beat us if you didn't practice?"  
  
" What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
Tony smirked. " Tell him what I'm talkin 'bout Toni."  
  
" What he means is, how can you practice without any balls to practice with?"  
  
The players within hearing range had busted out laughing. Craig's eyes were ablaze with unchecked fury.  
  
" You're gonna pay for that you little shit!"  
  
The whistle was blown, and there was collision.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Whew! Wasn't that nice. No, nobody died or anything. That was just the place where I chose to end it. I'm going to write some more chapters eventually. Next time it will be in the cheerleader's point of view. There might be a setting at the high school also. I don't know. Well, ja!  
  
Update: 4-6-02/ I saw a review complaining about the names, so I decided the person was right. I had to refer to my name page to write this chapter! The point of the names were just for you to imagine them. I mean, can't you imagine Mitsukake being a Bob? I can. Anyways, in the rest of the story they will be referred to by their real names. Their positions remain the same though, just different names to help the readers understand. Thank you. 


	4. GO TAMAHO- er...I mean GO TASUKI!!!!

Varsity 3  
  
The game had begun. Player 24 had charged into it with gusto. The strange thing was, he was only trying to tackle one particular, red-headed player.  
  
" Go Tamahome! Go! Go! I said go Tamahome, and show them who's boss!"  
  
Hotohori groaned.  
  
"Miaka, Tamahome is from South Star."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
" We're the North Star cheerleaders."  
  
" Bu-but he's my boyfriend."  
  
" So, that's not my problem. We're North Star, and we only cheer for North Star."  
  
"You can be so mean to me sometimes."  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers as Nuriko made the first touchdown of the game. The cheerleaders soon joined in.  
  
" Give me an N, a U, an R-I-K-O! Give me a winner! Not a beginner! WOOOOOOOOOOO! GO NURIKO!!!!"  
  
Two cheerleaders were thrown into the air by the males, and then caught and sat on their shoulders. (You know how….)  
  
Hotohori grinned from under Miaka's skirt. " Oh yes Miaka. Cheer, cheer cheer! I love this job."  
  
A suspicious red drop came from his nose as Miaka began to bounce.  
  
"GO TAMA- ack, I mean…GO TASUKI!!!!  
  
This continued to go on until the end of the game. The score was 67-61. North Star had won. The team had grabbed a cooler filled with ice and water, and poured it on Coach Mitsukake's head. The coach, in turn had roared his approval at their victory.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Awwww, the end. For this chap. anyway. You might have wondered why it took so long for such a short chapter. Don't worry, cuz I wondered too. I guess it just matters about how you feel at the time. 2 more weeks of school left, so I felt like writing for joy.  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. I'd stay down if I were you...

Varsity 4  
  
  
  
Nuriko jumped back, as his locker was slammed for him. " What the?" A rough looking boy, who didn't look very friendly either, met him. A scar ran down his left eye, which could not fully open. The boy sneered.  
  
" I heard what you and your buddy said to Taka."  
  
" Yeah, so?"  
  
" Whatever you say to Taka, you say to me punk."  
  
" First of all, who the fuck are you?"  
  
" My name's Christian, but my friends call me Chichiri. That's all you need to know. Now shut the hell up, and get ready to fight."  
  
" I don't think you know who you're messing with. Lemme fill you in. I'm Nuriko Toni Ricks, also known as the kid who's gonna fuck you up. You want a fight? You got one!"  
  
Chichiri pulled out his hidden blade. " I'm ready."  
  
Chichiri lunged at Nuriko, only to suddenly be held from behind  
  
" Hey Nuriko, looked like you might need some help."  
  
" Thanks Jonathan, but I had him."  
  
" Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck off me." Chichiri struggled to get out of the others' arm.  
  
" You can call me Amiboshi. Heh, come on Nuriko, let me have some fun?"  
  
" Sure. Why not? Hold him for me."  
  
Amiboshi smirked. " My pleasure."  
  
Nuriko cracked his knuckles before letting loose a punch. One after another, he pounded into Chichiri's stomach. Each of his punches was followed by words.  
  
" You (punch) will (punch) go back (punch) to (punch) that (punch) bitch (punch) you call (punch) Taka (punch) and tell him (punch) that if he wants to challenge us (he paused) he needs to bring his sorry ass down here and do it himself."  
  
Amiboshi dropped him. He smirked as Chichiri bent over to spit out blood. When he got on his knees to get up, the waiting Amiboshi harshly kicked him down.  
  
" That's for making us late for lunch you maggot."  
  
Nuriko looked down the empty hallway. " I suggest you don't get up until were out of sight, or else we might take that as a sign you still wanna fight. Now you don't wanna us to think that, do you Chichiri ole buddy?" He winked, and patted the head of the injured boy. " See ya later, heh."  
  
Chichiri managed to drag himself out of the hallway ten minutes later, only to collapse by the parking lot. He was found by one of the security guards, but what happened next won't concern us until later chapters.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Owari  
  
Next chapter, the jocks of North side have lunch…  
  
  
  
As you saw, Amiboshi's name was Jonathan. Nuriko is Toni. Oh, and Chichiri is Christian. 


End file.
